


Unexpected

by werewolf_lover22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, More characters to be added, Multi, Some Humor, a lot more coming, i'll add more as the story goes on - Freeform, not social, some cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf_lover22/pseuds/werewolf_lover22
Summary: Jake dislikes people. That being said, Lizzy trying to force a relationship really irritates him. All his life he was antisocial. That is, until a new student comes to school, bringing  some surprises with him.





	1. I want to be alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story! Like literally ever. So sorry if it's not appealing or if it has mistakes.

I don’t believe in fairy tales. I never have and I never will. In my mind, there is no such thing as a happy ending. My friend, Kyle, always says the only reason I believe that is because I’ve never been truly happy. I mean, my parents died when I was three, my adoptive parents are mean, and I only have two friends.

My parents died of a car crash a few days after my birthday. In fact the trip was going back from vacation. We had gone on a vacation for my birthday. Considering I was only three, I didn’t understand anything except that my parents were not coming back to me. At age eleven, I started blaming myself. It happened because of something for my birthday, for crying out loud!

My current adoptive parents came and got me when I was twelve. I had been in and out of different homes and families. They all just “gave up on me”. But the Fanteres, my current “family”, was determined to “fix me up”. So now, three years later, I am basically suffering.

My lack of friends, however, is completely my fault. I don’t really like people. Not since I was younger. And definitely not since the Fanteres took me in. The only reason I have friends is because they were persistent, and I got to know them.

Currently, I was having lunch with Kyle and Lizzy, my other friend. They are what you would call a “cute couple". Lizzy seemed obsessed with getting me a girlfriend, though.

“So what about Alex?” Lizzy asks. I groan.  
“No,” I growl at her.  
“Why not?” Lizzy whines. “She’s a nice girl.”  
“She is not my type,” I answer.  
“But I’ve gone through every girl our age” She pouts  
“Good, that means you’ll leave me alone about it,” I say, relieved I would finally be left alone.

I should’ve known better.

“Nope!” Lizzy states giddily.” I’ll just move on to the guys.”

I stare at horror at her and Kyle bursts out laughing. Why didn’t this girl get the picture? I don’t want to be in a relationship! I was ok with just my friends.

“ okay, two things,” I state, recovering from the shock.” Number one, I’m straight if you haven’t noticed.”

“Actually,” Kyle interrupts,” We haven’t. You rarely ever talk about anything. And you don’t seem to like any girls. You could be trans, for all we know!”

“No, I’m not.” I glare. “I’m a guy and straight as an arrow.”

“Arrows can be curved,” Lizzy points out.  
“Not the kind I’m talking about.”  
“Whatever. I’m still going to try to get you in a relationship.”  
“And I’m going to continue saying no to every one.”  
“ I don’t care” she states.

I really don’t understand how Kyle stands being around her. She is so stubbornly persistent. Well, I’m stubborn too, but that’s not the point.

“Fine,” I glare at her, “you can try, but you will fail.”

Lizzy grins suddenly, and I look worried. I could practically hear the gears turning, forming a horrendous plan that actually might work in her favor. Even Kyle looked frightened at what she would do.

Trying to push it from my mind, I look at the clock and groan. The lunch period was almost over. Meaning I would have to suffer through the rest of the day.

Alone…

“Guys,” I sigh, “our time is almost up.”

They look at the clock and groan as well. We had less than five minutes remaining.

“Meet by the busses after school, ok?” Lizzy says it more like a command than a question.  
“Okay,” Me and Kyle answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: one cuss word. I'm petty, I know. But you have no clue how triggered someone can get over petty things like that. Please point out any mistakes I may have made.

The rest of the day goes on for what seems like forever. It seemed like some of the gossip girls of our school had heard Kyle and Lizzy’s conversation with me at lunch. So by time the last bell had rung, I had had several people ask me out.

Since when was I popular, or at least worth people’s time? Though, I think that it was to tease me, because there were for sure straight guys asking me, then snickering after. I said all of them, of course.

Had this been Lizzy’s plan? I was going to find out. This has gone too far!

I storm over to the buses where Lizzy is waiting. Kyle hasn’t come over yet, it seems. Good.

“Elizabeth Pry!” I glare daggers at her. “Was this your plan all along?”  
“Actually, no,”Lizzy says, sounding annoyed. “But this fiasco has brought down the number of guys I’ll try to get you with. And don’t call me Elizabeth.”

“I hate you.”  
“Nah, you love me with all of your black heart,” she teases.  
“You wish.”

“Nah,” Kyle walks up to us, “she has me for that.” He gives Lizzy a kiss.  
“Eww… get a room,” I say, disgusted.

Lizzy pulls away from Kyle. “You’re just jealous because you can’t do this with someone.”  
“No,” I declare, “I just find your public displays of affection uncomfortable.” I look at Kyle. “You are aware she has diabolical plans to get me in a relationship, right.”

Kyle seems to think about it for a moment. “Yes,” he says finally. I can tell he finds this whole situation amusing. He can’t seem to get that smile off his face. Frankly, it doesn’t even looks like he’s trying to.

“In fact,” he continues, “she’s always been this way. It’s part of the reason I love her.”  
“Yep!” Lizzy yips cheerfully.

I stare at them in horror. I swear sometimes they don’t have any cares for others, even though I’ve known Kyle since I moved in with the Fanteres. We met Lizzy a year after. Kyle immediately had a crush on her. Seven months after meeting, they started dating.

“Okay!” I say going to the bus. “Come on, Kyle.”

Kyle gives Lizzy a kiss again and says bye. Finally, he gets on the bus with me. Once we sit down he immediately starts talking.

“We are going to get you in a relationship,” he states. “No matter the gender.”

I groan. Not him, too.

“I don’t like anyone at this school. None of them are my type,” I state. “In fact, no one I’ve never met anyone my type!”  
“I just want you to be happy, Jake,” Kyle sighs.

I sigh. “I understand, but I’m happy now.”

Kyle’s eyes flash. “That’s just it!” He claims. “You’re not. Not truly. Me and Lizzy can only provide so much comfort. And I know you’re going through some shit.” He takes a shaky breath, “We want you to be happy. There are girls that think that you’re cute. Why do you push them away, when they’re just trying to get to know you?”

Deep down, I want to tell him the truth. Tell him everything. About why I don’t hang out with people. But I just shrug.

Kyle throws his hands up in the air. “You know what? You’re going to be social and get to know someone.” He holds up a hand before I can protest. “And you’re going to be nice about it.”

We sit in silence till it’s time for Kyle to get off. As he gets out of the seat, he looks at me.

“His name is Liam.”


End file.
